wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue
Blue is a young male SilkWing and the main protagonist of ''The Lost Continent''. ''He and his sister Luna, who is currently stranded on Pyrrhia, both inherited flamesilk from their father Admiral, although neither knew about it until Luna's Metamorphosis, when her silk emerged as a fiery orange color instead of her tribes usual silver-gray silk. Blue also develops feelings for Cricket by the end of ''The Lost Continent and is not aware of Cricket's feelings towards him. Appearance Blue has gem-like azure and bright morpho butterfly blue scales, purple scales on his back , and lavender scales on his arms . His wings are shimmering purple and blue like sapphires and violets tumbled together. On the cover of The Lost Continent, he is shown to have purple and blue scales with blue wings (along with hints of green). He is fairly small, and his and his parents’ initials, B and A, are carved into his right palm, forming a triangle . Cricket described him as being one of the most glorious and beautiful SilkWings she'd ever seen; his vibrant scales could be seen from another Hive over. Biography The Lost Continent Blue had spent the night thinking about his sister, Luna, and her Metamorphosis. After Luna stirred him and said goodbye to her mother, Silverspot, they went to Luna's favorite places to celebrate Luna's last day as a dragonet. Before they could enter the shopping plaza, Blue and Luna were checked in by a HiveWing guard named Hawker, who checked their IDs and palm carvings before letting them through. After three more checkpoints, Blue and Luna were finally able to enter the plaza, where they went into a candy store named The Sugar Dream. However, the snobby HiveWing salesdragon, Chafer, refused to serve them until another HiveWing named Lady Scarab had been checked out. Two more HiveWings then entered the shop, rudely commenting on Chafer's "interesting new customers." Weevil, one of the HiveWings, impolitely asked to touch Luna's wingbuds. When she refused, Blue quickly explained that it was better not to touch them right before Metamorphosis - a lie, but he didn't want Luna to get in trouble - and offered to let the HiveWing touch his own. After he poked them, Lady Scarab asked Weevil to come and help her pick up some candy so that he would leave Blue alone; however, Weevil's friend was smugly requesting an extra-complicated order of eight honey drops, six sugar wasps, and one box of apricot taffy. After the Weevil and his friend left the store, Chafer still refused to serve them on Scarab's behalf. Scarab herself insisted on Chafer serving the SilkWings right then, and when he refused, she released a foul-smelling odor; Chafer hurriedly gave them their two honey drops, and Luna dropped two scales on the counter. Before they left, Lady Scarab told them that they should visit a store that was friendlier to SilkWings next time. After that, Blue and Luna visited the Mosaic Garden, a large place decorated with tiles from every color, depicting images of the Tree Wars and the Book of Clearsight. There, Luna started to complain about her silk glands hurting, which were glowing a strong orange color; Luna told Blue that they needed to go, and they went to the Cocoon immediately, where they met with Swordtail, Io, and Burnet. They were also greeted by at least five alert-looking HiveWing guards, which further aroused Blue's nervousness. As Luna began her Metamorphosis, she was surrounded by the guards when flamesilk spilled from her wrists; Swordtail leaped from the balcony and started to fight the guards tooth and claw while Io ordered Blue to run. She told him that he had to stop trusting the HiveWings if he wanted to remain free, and that he had to find some place where he wouldn't be detected; if Luna had turned out to be a flamesilk, then Queen Wasp would want him locked up in case he was be one as well. When Blue and Io stopped at the edge of the Cocoon's outer courtyard, Io threw her talons around his chest and picked him up into the air, fleeing the angry HiveWings that were following close behind. Flinging Blue up toward the last level of the Hive, they both ran frantically across the Hive's tree stuff. Io told her friend to find a group of rebel SilkWings called the Chrysalis; that they would help Blue if he could find them. They ran until they reached an upper-class HiveWing school, which bordered a park filled with HiveWing families; Blue and Io posed as humble SilkWing servants, and went unnoticed until Queen Wasp mind-controlled her tribe, turning their eyes a pure, fathomless white and putting them under orders to find and capture Blue. Blue and Io bolted for the exit, where Io was confronted by two large HiveWings. She knocked over a ladder between her and her opponents, shooting a twist of silk from her wrists for Blue to swing from. He managed to escape the attacking HiveWings, running towards the end of the courtyard, where he was rescued by warm yellow talons ushering him inside of a supply shed. His rescuer led him into a series of tunnels that were located under the school, emerging into a small library. There, in the light, he realized that his rescuer was a HiveWing by her inkblots of black scales. She introduced herself as Cricket, explaining that she couldn't be mind-controlled like the rest of her tribe, although the reason was unknown to the both of them. While they were talking, Blue felt a sharp prickle from under his armband; as he started to feel woozy and his words started to slur, Cricket explained that there were probably toxic-inducing barbs under his wristband, installed for exactly this type of situation to make him easier to capture, in hopes that he'd flop over somewhere. Cricket took one of the lamps from the library's walls, breaking the glass ball inside to reveal a small piece of glowing flamesilk. Using a pair of tweezers taken from the librarian's desk, she picked up the flamesilk and used it to burn off Blue's armband, leaving a smoking black line through the w'' in ''Silkworm Hall. That was when Blue lost consciousness on the table, waking to Cricket's voice urging him to get up. Just in time, he and Cricket hid in the tunnel's trapdoor under the table he had fallen asleep on; a moment later, three brainwashed HiveWings checked the library, knocking over books, upending tables and generally creating a huge mess. When Blue used his antenna to check that they had really left, they crept out from under the trapdoor again. Cricket pulled a book off of one of the higher shelves, showing a colorful page depicting a flamesilk, grinning crookedly as flamesilk spilled out of his wrists, setting fire to the Hives and the dragons who lived in them. The whole page was bordered by words proclaiming 'THE CONSEQUENCES OF UNCHAINED FLAMESILKS. '''The next page was less morbid, explaining flamesilk genetics; a dragonet with one flamesilk parent had a fifty percent chance of being one themselves, meaning that Blue may have or may not have been a flamesilk. When Blue told Cricket about his sister Luna and how she was probably in danger, she agreed to help him rescue her. In the librarian's desk, they found forms relating to flamesilk, which traced back to some sort of warehouse located in Wasp Hive. Before they could travel there, though, they needed to go rescue Swordtail from Misbehaver's Way. As they continued through the HiveWing school, Cricket took Blue into a room full of small terrariums, each kept alive by little flamesilk suns. Cricket's, unsurprisingly, was more wild and unorderly than any of the others, but what did surprise Blue was a real life tree growing right there in the middle of all the rioting foliage. Cricket, smiling, explained that she had found the seed on one of her school's gathering field trips and that she hadn't known it would be a tree until it started growing. Next, they entered a room titled ''Chemistry, which was filled with neatly labeled bottles, ordered by color. The Chemistry room was connected to an art gallery, where Blue asked which easel was Cricket's; she offhandedly explained that Principal Lubber had angrily ripped her art to shreds once she saw all of the different colors on her canvas. She then painted Blue's scales in dark blue, brown, and red colors, hiding his vibrant usual blue and purple scales. Once they had reached the door of the school leading to the exit, Blue went first to make sure it was safe; he was only confronted by one working HiveWing, who told him that it was probably best to get to his Hive, since the queen was going to send out the search parties for the missing SilkWing as soon as dawn arrived the next day. Blue, nodding submissively, beckoned for Cricket to join him after the HiveWing had left. After walking through the park, Cricket pushed open a gate that bordered the courtyard, emerging onto a rocky path that led to the mounted stone pedestals of Misbehaver's Way. There, the displayed dragons stood stuck in time, frozen in various emotions ranging from pleading to fighting. Swordtail, of course, was stuck in an attempt to fight, with his face twisted angrily and his claws outstretched. After burning off Swordtail's wrist cuff, Cricket then unrolled a pouch of vials from her satchel, selecting one with a green liquid inside and placing the flamesilk from the library in the bottle so that it started to bubble and steam. Holding it under Swordtail's nose, the SilkWing woke up with a lot more strength, speed, and craziness than before. After smashing straight through the one of the treestuff walls, Swordtail wrapped Blue's chest in silk, scooped him up, and disappeared into the night with Cricket close behind. After a full night of flying, Blue noticed a huge divot in the savannah, which turned out to be a huge hole. After Blue noted the approaching dawn and swarms of mind-controlled HiveWings that were searching for them, he hastily told Swordtail to descend. Once the three dragonets had reached the bottom of the hole, they found a slanting tunnel that lead away from the main cavern and deeper into the ground. Following Cricket, Blue was greeted by sounds of dripping water and a small pool of water, on which rested a square floating device and a rope that lead to the surface. Burning with curiosity, Cricket lead the way deeper into the tunnel, where she found a scavenger, although Pantalan dragons didn't know that scavengers existed. He was sitting near a fire, reading a book, but he fled after he saw the dragonets approaching him. Swordtail then fell asleep near the fire, and Cricket offered to keep watch while Blue slept as well. He disagreed at first, saying that Cricket should be the one to rest. When Cricket woke up, it was nighttime again, and the three made plans to get to Wasp Hive by morning. When Swordtail tried to pick up Blue again, he found that his former strength had worn off, and he ended up wrapping Blue's chest in thick silk so that he could climb up the hole's walls without danger of falling. Once Blue finally heaved himself over the lip of the sinkhole, he and Cricket found a small cave. There, with Cricket curled beside him, Blue finally fell into a much-needed sleep. When he awoke, there were voices coming from outside of their hiding place. Tensely stiff, they listened to a conversation between two HiveWings, and how they both thought it was a waste of time to put all of this effort into finding one troublesome SilkWing. After sleeping a little more, they crept across the savannah toward Wasp Hive, keeping low in the tall yellow grasses. Once they had reached Wasp Hive's outskirts, the group saw several rows of enormous greenhouses, one of which was hung with a sign that declared: 'DO NOT ENTER, BY ORDER OF QUEEN WASP. PROPERTY OF THE QUEEN. TRESPASSING PUNISHABLE BY DISMEMBERMENT, MAIMING, IMPALING, AND DEATH, IN THAT ORDER. '''It was also barred with thick layers of silk, presumably so that the queen would know if someone had gotten in. Once Blue and the others were inside the greenhouse, Swordtail rebuilt the door, but Cricket's voice sounded in a shriek somewhere in the foliage. Once Blue and Swordtail had been subdued as well, Blue noticed that their captors were LeafWings, right there in the queen's own greenhouse. There, their captors offered them a deal. Help them steal the Book of Clearsight, or die. While Swordtail was willing to help, Cricket was much less so. After a bit of discussion, interspersed with Sundew yelling at them, they decided to "help" the LeafWings, agreeing and hoping to escape later. However, this plan quickly broke down, as Sundew went with Blue and Cricket to the temple. With Sundew's skills, they got to the temple, where they faced off against the Librarian, who was apparently permanently controlled by Queen Wasp. Sundew attacked the Librarian, who was holding the key for the Book of Clearsight. During they're battle, the key fell off and Blue used it to grab the book. Sundew, using a pair of bullet ants, caused the queen to leave the mind of the Librarian for the first time since she was chosen. They tried to make their escape, Cricket and the Librarian carrying Blue with a rope, but while they were flying towards the skylight, the queen returned. The Librarian, controlled by Wasp once more, dropped the rope. Blue threw the Book of Clearsight up to Cricket, causing her to drop the rope and leaving him to the mercy of the HiveWings below. Blue is captured by HiveWing soldiers and taken by five of them to the cavern where the queen's flamesilks are kept. After being frogmarched down a staircase, the soldier at the bottom asks if this is the flamesilk they've all been looking for, then comments that he's the wrong color, before poking his shoulder and exclaiming that his scales just fell off. Another dragon says that it's paint and tells someone to fetch a scrubber. After Blue is scrubbed down and the paint scoured off his scales, he looks into the cavern and counts nine flamesilks total among the normal, working SilkWings. He tries to guess which one is his father, then spots a gold cocoon in its own hollow and identifies it as Luna. Blue begins to head into the cavern, but hesitates. One of the HiveWing guards notices and tells him to go ahead. ''More coming soon. ''The Hive Queen'' Blue is first seen when he comes out of his cocoon in chapter four. Personality Blue is a sweet, anxious dragonet with an enormous curiosity for the world, and mostly, the lives of the dragons in it. He often daydreams and wonders how each dragon wakes up and proceeds their day, and how they differ from himself. He will do this even with dragons he's very close too, such as Luna. He was never bothered about the fact that the HiveWings were considered superior to the SilkWings, and always did his best to abide by the rules and stay out of trouble, even earning a Good Citizenship award while attending Silkworm Hall. He was shown to be sympathetic when, in The Lost Continent, he worried about his sister Luna and later Io when she was fighting HiveWing soldiers. Blue is also an honest dragon, and always strives to tell the truth and follow the rules. This leads to anxiety when he realizes his crush on Cricket, which is so strictly forbidden he can barely acknowledge it, even to his family. Despite Blue's good intentions, he's shown to have a slightly selfish side when he considered betraying Sundew and her family to return to a normal life. However, he soon decided against it. Family Tree Quotes "I’m totally harmless. The most harmless. Thoroughly utterly completely incapable of harm doing." - To Cricket when they first met. "I’ve never done anything wrong. I’m really good at following the rules. She doesn’t have to worry about me." - About Queen Wasp. "I would never," he said. "Why would anyone ever — that’s just horrible." - Upon seeing a picture of a flamesilk gleefully setting a Hive on fire. "It's so plant-y in here" - ''When he sees the agriculture room. ''"You can’t steal from your school!" - To Cricket "Aha. Devastatingly handsome." - To Cricket while she struggles to find words to describe him. Blue cared about all of them: every dragon he’d ever spoken to and all the ones he’d never seen. There were dragons out there eating blueberries and dragons laughing at clumsy tiger cubs and dragons learning to dance and dragons crying as though their hearts would break over missing homework. "We’re pacifists, yes. And we follow the rules. But it’s kept us alive, hasn’t it? There’s a lot more SilkWings left in the world than LeafWings." This is not going to be our life, Luna. I won’t spend the next hundred years writing fruitless letters. Father’s way, obeying the system, hasn’t worked. So we’ll find another. Or we’ll burn it all down. - His thoughts about the flamesilk factory. "Father, you don’t have to follow rules that are unjust, and you don’t have to do everything the queen says. Don’t you feel like there are rules in your heart that are more important? About helping other dragons, and standing up for anyone who’s being treated badly, and loving whoever you want, and choosing to live your life in your own kind, peaceful way?" - ''To his father about staying in the flamesilk factory. ''"I don’t understand. How could Queen Wasp read this and then decide to become the total opposite of what Clearsight says to be?" - After reading the letter Clearsight wrote at the start of the Book of Clearsight. "The HiveWings have also been lied to, and brainwashed and tricked. The queen is the problem. You have to fight ''her, not the whole tribe."'' - In response to Sundew's plan to take down the HiveWings. Trivia * Blue is the five out of seven mainstream protagonists to have a special power (flamesilk). ** The others are Clay (fire resistance), Moonwatcher (moon-born powers), Peril (firescales), Darkstalker (animus and moon-born powers), and Turtle (animus). *Blue is one of five dragons whose book description does not match the cover, the others being Tsunami, Qibli, Anemone, and Clay. *Although there are many blue butterflies, Blue's name most likely came from the blue morpho butterfly, since he has been said to have morpho-like scales. Alternatively, his name could come from the Blue family of butterflies. * On the cover of The Lost Continent, Blue is depicted with wings, when in reality, he doesn't have wings for the entirety of the book, not having undergone Metamorphosis. *Blue is the first protagonist to experience flightlessness in his POV. *Blue is in love with Cricket, and Tui has confirmed that she returns his feelings, but neither of them know about each others' feelings yet. *On the old cover of The Lost Continent, ''he was green instead of purple. *He and Cricket are the first two Pantalan dragons shown to be illegally in love, the second two being Treehopper and Tau. Gallery Canon TLC New.jpg|''The Lost Continent, Blue's book 35965782.jpg|The Old Cover of The Lost Continent BlueTLCFull.jpg|Blue on the cover of The Lost Continent The-Lost-Continent-Cover-Edited.jpg|Blue on the full cover of The Lost Continent SilkTransparent.png|A typical SilkWing, by Joy Ang Blue+Morpho+Butterfly.jpeg|Blue Morpho Butterfly SilkWing Sigil.png|SilkWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing justbluelowerqual.png|Blue's on The Lost Continent's special edition poster 7c09aedc3bf1bf5883636749fbe0dd3f.jpg|Common Blue butterfly Fan Art Blue Ref.png|Reference by Star-Dragon (lineart by Joy Ang) BlueTemplate-Book.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing (lineart by Joy Ang) Blue.png|Blue by Squilin|link=https://squilin.deviantart.com/art/blue-739370667 Pantalan Protagonist.png|Blue by QueenClam WoF_BlueHeadshotsmall.png|Wings of Fire - Blue by Biohazardia Untitled1.png|Bluethesilkwing by Jos98ie|link=https://www.deviantart.com/jos98ie/art/Wings-of-fire-BLUE-739465432 Blue and Luna.png|Blue (left) by QueenClam Blue By Biohazardia.png|Blue By Biohazardia On DA Blue By dragonstalk.jpg|Blue By dragonstalk On DA blue x umber finished.jpg|Blue x Umber by ItsCharlooloo Wpsizetlc.png|Full Blue and background (NOT CANON) by Heron BlueAndLuna.png|Blue (left) and Luna by ADragonDreaming881 Untitled59_20180815090539.png|By jos98ie Blue for Art Contest -6.png|Blue by MoonlightFantasy Blue by Moon.png|Blue by Moonlight boop_the_snoot_by_dragonspirit20-dcizfnx.png|Blue and Swordtail by DragonSpirit20 on DA blue_by_dragonspirit20-dchu6kr.png|Blue Headshot by DragonSpirit20 on DA 77095255-11E0-425A-B1F2-5DD9D02DC659.png|Blue (right) and cricket by Berry The HiveWing BLUETHESILKWING.jpeg blueishott.png|Blue by ShadowCatcher on Scratch beautiful son.png|by irisbaidezart|link=https://irisbaidezart.tumblr.com/ Blicket By studio.maverick.jpg|Blicket (Blue & Cricket) By studio.maverick|link=https://deskgram.net/p/1828541202783767861_6846247531 B5fbe889898982b076c14accc6aa3848.jpg|Blue (right) and Cricket (left) by KenyaJoy Blue by TheSparklePenguin.png|Blue by TheSparklePenguin Blue and Cricket.jpg|Cricket (right) and Blue (left) by RhynoBullraq wof_a_h_a_d_day_16__blue_by_seascraper_dctiuwt-pre.png|Blue by Seascraper References de:Blue fr:Blue ru:Синева Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:Dragonets Category:LC Characters Category:Protagonists Category:POVs Category:HQ Characters Category:Flamesilks